


Big Happy Family

by rozey_woes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pandora's Vault, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Prison, Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, stream spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: // Spoilers from Tommy's Feb 21st 2021 Stream //All Dream wants is a happy family, and he'll do anything to get it. Even if that means caring for Tommy like a father would while Tommy is stuck in his cell with him for a few days. So what if the boy doesn't like it? Dream figured he'd eventually learn that Dream only cared for him and wanted to protect him. He just had to make Tommy realize how much he needed Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 303





	Big Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for child abuse, implied/referenced past child abuse, bruises, and briefly mentioned injury. Stay safe <3

This wasn't supposed to happen.

This was supposed to be just a short visit for Tommy to get some closure after all the abuse and trauma he'd suffered from.

He wasn't supposed to be stuck in prison with Dream for a week or however long it took Sam to get him out.

"I just want everyone to be one big happy family." Dream had told him, grinning, an insane look in his eyes. He didn't wear the mask anymore - there was no reason to, when he was in a prison cell all alone. Besides, Sam took it away when he was arrested, saying he could turn it into a weapon or something so he wasn't allowed to have it anyway.

"N-No, fuck you!" Tommy yelled hoarsely at Dream, tears slipping down the terrified boy's cheeks as he backed away from the man who approached him. "You... You hurt me, Dream. We're not family."

Speaking of family. The frightened boy turned back to the lava, and continued shouting.

"PHIL! PHIL!" he yelled, hugging his arms to his chest to try to help calm his nerves of being stuck in the same cell as his past-abuser. He sniffled, choking on his words. "DAD!"

"Shh... Tommy. Calm down." Dream murmured, drawing closer to the boy, his hands held up like Tommy was some sort of frightened dog who might snap if he moved too quickly. That wasn't too far from the truth, and Tommy knew very well he just might bite if Dream got too close.

"N-No..." the teen backed away, his back hitting the wall as he sobbed. A book and quill was placed into his hands.

"Come on, Tommy. Calm down." Dream hummed, placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder and rubbing it in what he assumed was supposed to be a calming gesture. It did nothing to calm Tommy's anxiety.

"Why don't you write something? Writing is good to try when you're upset." Dream's tone shifted to that of a condescending one - fatherly, almost.

Tommy shook his head, more tears running down his cheeks. "W-Why are you doing this?" 

"Because I care about you, Tommy. Like I said, all I want... is for everyone to be happy." Dream told him softly, drawing the smaller boy into his arms. 

"You're a sick bastard!" Tommy erupted again, eyes blazing with fury as he shoved Dream away from him. He turned, throwing the book he was handed into the lava. He ran over to the chest, proceeding to grab another handful of books and throwing them into the lava to burn them.

"Hey- HEY!" Dream's sharp tone was heard from behind him. Before Tommy could react, the man had a grip on his arms, yanking him backwards roughly. The teen yelped in pain from the grip, which was followed by an arm wrapping itself around his neck in a chokehold. He gasped for air as he was dragged backwards away from the lava, into the corner of the room. 

Suddenly he felt like he was back in exile. The TNT explosions sounding from right above their cell, the feeling of Dream squeezing his arms until he lost feeling in them and his pale skin had been dyed black and blue.

He thrashed in Dream's hold, but barely succeeded in doing anything to get the man to let go. Dream sat down on the ground, pulling Tommy down with him and wrapping his arms tightly around the boy so he couldn't escape the hug. 

"It's fine... you will learn that you are safe with me soon..." Dream cackled, and Tommy winced as he felt the other male's nails digging painfully into his skin. "I will protect you. We will escape out of here soon, and then you and I will be back together in Logsteadshire again. Just you and me. A perfect family." 

Tommy could do nothing but sob, held tightly in Dream's arms as he feared for his life, begging Sam to come let him out. Begging his father to come and save him. Begging for his big brother Wilbur to come in and take him away. He'd even be thankful to see the nasty Technoblade at this point. 

He just wanted to be anywhere but here.

* * *

Time passed by terribly slow in the cell. How long had it been? They didn't even have a clock to be able to tell.

Tommy drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the days. He'd rather be asleep than awake anyway. At least when he was sleeping, Dream would leave him alone. When he was awake, Dream would fuss over him like a father would his injured son. Tommy would spend his time being pampered by Dream, and he fucking hated every second of it. 

Not like he could do anything about it, of course. He tried to fight back against Dream the one way when Dream tugged him down to the floor to comb the knots out of the blonde's hair for him. That hadn't ended well, judging from the fresh bruises on his arms, neck, and face, which still hadn't healed. So he ended up starting to let Dream do whatever he wanted. Anything was better than being hit.

It was probably around the third day when Tommy was finally able to get out. Sam deemed it secure enough to get Tommy out of the cell early - he knew of the terror Dream was likely putting the poor teen through, so it was a priority to get the man out early. 

He had been asleep, curled up on the floor when Sam had dropped the lava. Dream noticed this, and realized they were going to take Tommy away from him.

Dream quickly moved over to the sleeping boy, roughly grabbing him and pulling him to his feet. Tommy yelped as he stumbled, feeling Dream's arm held tightly around his neck. What was going on? Tommy coughed as his neck was squeezed. He didn't think he broke any of Dream's rules-

His eyes then landed on the group entering the cell, weapons drawn. It was none other than Sam, Phil, and Techno. He instinctually reached out for them, sniffling, then getting interrupted by a yelp as Dream pulled him backwards again, away from the three.

"Let him go, Dream." Phil commanded, lifting a crossbow and aiming it at Dream, who held Tommy in front of him like a shield. Sam and Techno raised their weapons as well.

"D-Dad..." Tommy whispered hoarsely. He saw Phil's eyes soften before they hardened again, anger in his eyes as he looked at Dream.

Dream growled dangerously at the word, choking Tommy tighter with his arm. Tommy coughed and spluttered, clawing at the man's arm. "D-rm- Cn't- Can't breathe." he choked out, tears spilling down his cheeks.

At that, the three seemed to leap into action, splitting up and surrounding them on three sides. Techno loaded an arrow, and fired it. The arrow hit Dream in his side, narrowly missing Tommy. The teen heard Dream shout in pain and anger, and felt himself be shoved to the ground. His head hit the concrete when he hit the floor, knocking him out cold. 

* * *

When Tommy woke up, he was surrounded by warmth. He groaned, shifting his limbs which hurt greatly and felt heavy. He recognized a thick wool blanket on top of him, as well as a soft pillow under his head.

Suddenly, he remembered where he was. Or rather, where he had been. He bolted up in the bed, looking around wildly as he backed himself into the corner, breath quickening as he hyperventilated. Dream was going to hurt him - oh no.

"Tommy. Tommy!" a voice interrupted his thoughts, and he used his sleeve to wipe his eyes. He blinked, seeing Phil sitting on the edge of the bed, Techno standing nearby. He also noticed he wasn't wearing the gross clothes he had been before while in the prison cell, and instead had a soft pair of pyjamas on. 

"D-Dad?" he questioned slowly, worried that this was a dream- that he'd wake up back in the prison cell any moment now.

"I'm right here, Tommy." Phil murmured softly, shuffling closer. Tommy couldn't help but throw himself into the waiting arms of his father. "You're safe now, we got you out of there."

Tommy nodded, then spoke up after a moment. "What about Dream?" 

"Dream's still in prison." Techno told him, tucking his hands into his pocket. "He'll be there for a long time. I don't think Sam's gonna let him have visitors anytime soon after this stunt he pulled."

Tommy could only nod weakly, curling up in Phil's embrace. He felt safe with Phil, unlike he had with Dream. Phil's grip on him was soft - he had room to wiggle and would certainly let go if Tommy wanted him to. He felt Phil's wings curl around him protectively like he would do when they were all kids.

"You can stay here with us for awhile if you'd like, Toms." Phil whispered, petting the boy's head.

"Really?" he asked softly, eyes glancing over at Techno for confirmation. After all, this was his house, and the two didn't really get along well.

"Of course. You can stay." Techno told him, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. "Figured maybe might be best if you lived somewhere for a bit where you couldn't see the prison. Your hotel kinda overlooks the damn thing."

Tommy smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. He hugged Phil tighter, closing his eyes as he slowly drifted off back to sleep.

He was safe.


End file.
